


Rhetoric

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vice President helps Laura with her speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhetoric

“You can’t just go full throttle into your point,” said Tom, giving the drafted speech in his hand a gentle shake. “You should ease into it. Lure them in first. Give them more than facts and figures. Make it personal.”

Laura closed her eyes and tipped her head back, leaning against the back of the sofa. The four or five hours of sleep she’d managed within the last forty-eight hours were hardly enough. He was right, of course. But re-writing a speech on a topic even she was finding depressing was not a task she welcomed. She let out a rapid sigh before re-opening her eyes.

She took off her glasses and placed them on the end table. “I’ll have to think about another angle then.”

“Hmmm, let’s see,” said Tom, “Indulging after a long wait. Enjoying the hard-earned fruits of labor. The release of built-up tension, the excitement of anticipation...” Laura felt an unexpected rush of heat at the mention of the word _release_.

He slid a finger across the calendar on his lap. “Re-supply initiatives are going to be winding down right around here.” He tapped one of the blocks for emphasis.

“You’re not serious,” said Laura, peering at the proposed date and registering its significance. She met his eyes.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never had some fun on Saturnalia?”

She ignored the question. “A fleet-wide celebration. After we meet our goals?”

Not a terrible idea.

“Exactly. A little incentive.” He paused and his eyes glinted with mischief. “Sort of like, oh I don’t know....like foreplay. The natural pay-off of patience and perseverance.”

Laura arched an eyebrow. “You want me to mention foreplay in my conservation speech?”

He leaned toward her and grinned. “It sure would get my attention, Madame President.” His grin widened. “No. The promise of finally getting the chance to relax a bit and indulge for once should be enough to elicit -- “ His voice took on a husky note, “the response you want.”

“An eager response,” suggested Laura, with the beginnings of a small smile.

“Eager _and_ cooperative. A potent willingness for sustained mutual effort.” He drew in a shaky breath. “The drive for completion.”

Laura tipped her head to the side. “I sense a great deal of enthusiasm, Mr. Vice President, but I think you might have to demonstrate so I get the _full_ impact of just exactly what it is you’re suggesting.”

Tom tossed the calendar aside like the thing was on fire. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch. When he leaned down, Laura grabbed his tie to pull him closer. He kissed her then, long and slow. He darted his tongue across her lips and moaned when she reciprocated with an encouraging nip.

Making out with Tom Zarek was always such a guilty pleasure and today was no exception.

“How much time do we have?” Tom asked, sliding a hand under her blouse and resting the flat of his palm against her abdomen.

“An hour and twenty minutes. I’ve got to get some sleep in, too. She stroked up and down his thigh, teasing caresses that brought her fingertips closer and closer to his groin each time she touched him.

He pulled her roughly onto his lap. “I can work within that time frame.”

She smiled. “With time for foreplay?”

“Plenty.” He caught her wrist when she reached for his belt. “On my terms though, of course. I promise you’ll like them.”

Laura kissed him -- hard.

She drew back slowly, enjoying the dazed expression that super-imposed itself over his confident swagger. She traced the upturned curve of his mouth.

“That remains to be seen.”


End file.
